Begin Again
by TheMag1c1an
Summary: Percy is sent back in time by Kronos during their final battle but returns a couple of minutes later as a man in his mid-20s. Read as Percy tries to fit into a world full of immortals he knows very well in his alternate timeline even if they barely know him in this one. His version of history will be covered through flashbacks, dreams and conversations with various characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Annabeth POV  
When Percy, Grover and myself charged into the throne room of the Gods we found one of our worst nightmares come to life. There stood Luke gazing around the throne room with a look of malice and a smug smile of victory plastered on his face. This was it the culmination of 4 years of fighting and a 60-year-old prophecy. I tried to see the boy I once loved under all that hate and malice but it's hard. Still, I refuse to believe that there isn't still some part of Luke that remembers the promise he made to me and Thalia and I know if we're going to survive this I need to remind him of that.

"Shall I destroy you first Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make - to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well you know."

What Percy said in response both shocked and impressed me. Shocked because I expected him to reply with his usual sarcastic humour and impressed because his reply was a very smart move on his part.

"Luke would fight with a sword," He said. "But I suppose you don't have the skill." He's trying to goad Kronos into fighting with a sword instead of a scythe. Admittedly Luke was probably the better swordsman (not that Percy would agree, *sigh* boys...) but Percy knew how to handle a swordsman. Unsurprisingly Kronos fell for it and transformed his scythe back into sword form the dual metal blade of Backbiter glinting evilly in the light of the hearth.

I'm not sure why but seeing that sword made everything make sense. It's like getting the last piece of a puzzle and I can suddenly see the fates plan. "Percy, the Blade!" I shouted at him as I unsheathed my knife "The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap." He gave me a confused look and clearly didn't understand what I was getting at.

Before I could get a chance to explain Kronos raised his sword and advanced towards Percy. "Wait!" I shouted but it was too late and Percy has no choice than to answer Kronos' sword with his own, engaging in a flurry of strikes so fast I can't tell who's winning. Grover moved back towards Bessy and started to play his pipes sending hope and courage coursing through my system while I put my cap on and moved behind Luke as quietly as possible hoping to knock him out with a blunt force trauma to the head because we had no idea where his Achilles point is. I'd be lying if I said that was my only reason as I still deep down wanted to talk some sense into him. As it turned out it didn't matter because he could apparently 'feel' me coming as he managed to shove Percy back and spin around to meet my dagger before inflicting a shallow cut on my arm and throwing me against my mother's throne.

"Annabeth!" I heard both Percy and Luke shout, Percy moving in front of me and facing Luke who just stood there as if he couldn't believe what he has done while Grover moves to tend to my wounds. I struggled to keep my eyes open and stay conscious but I'm glad I did because for half a second while he shouted I saw Lukes' eyes switch from gold to blue and I knew if I was going to convince him to fight it would have to be now.

"Luke I understand now." I half gasped as I struggled to inflate my lungs. "You have to trust me."

Kronos screamed in outrage "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

"Your mother," I grunted as I tried to sit up and manoeuvre myself so I could see around Percy and keep eye contact with Luke while ignoring Grover's advice to stay still. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared as he began to move towards me freezing Percy and Grover in the process. "this is my fate."

"No!" I insisted through teary eyes and trembling limbs as battled to stay conscious. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy - she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you child" Kronos bellowed as he stumbled towards me almost as if he was reluctant to come any closer.

"You won't," I said with a stronger more convincing voice as my chest recovered and I gained confidence in my plan. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos screamed as he started to advance again and lift Backbiter intent on running me through.

"Family, Luke. You promised" I said in a whisper so quiet he barely heard it.

"Promise..." He repeated in Luke's voice as he stumbled backwards and shook his head to clear it. "Annabeth you're bleeding..." he murmured in a small panicked voice like he didn't know what to do or think.

"It's alright Luke" I replied in what I hoped was a strong soothing voice."You've made a terrible mistake but you can still be the hero of this story. All you have to do is believe in yourself and us."

After a few seconds of hesitation, he said "You're right Annabeth I've been a fool. I don't have a lot of time so listen carefully and act quickly, my weak point is just under my left armpit" as he talked he undid his breastplate "Strike now while I still have some control!" he finished looking exhausted as he battled to keep Kronos at bay. Percy didn't waste any time moving with speed and precision he managed to disarm Kronos and send backbiter skidding behind him to the other side of the throne room. Unfortunately Luke apparently ran out of energy because Kronos was back in control and he looked afraid standing there with no weapon or armour and his weak point exposed.

As Percy advanced on him fear turned to panic turned to desperation and I'm reminded of that saying that you should never corner a wild animal. He held out his hand and began to chant in a language I've never heard before. Slowly a black and gold vortex began to form to the left of Percy and pull him in. He tried to move faster towards Kronos but it was hopeless, his feet pulled out from underneath him flail in the air as he tries to grip the throne room floor with his hands.

"Percy!" Me and Grover scream in horror as he slowly slides towards the portal. After a couple of seconds of resistance, he's sucked through the portal and disappears in a flash of light. For a second all is silent as we struggle to comprehend what just happened. While I sat there frozen in shock the throne room suddenly grows very cold and dark a feeling of foreboding settles over the room with Kronos looking around with a fearful eye. But after a few seconds, the throne room returns to normal and Kronos begins to rise his fear vanishing and smirk of victory on his face once again.

This is it we've lost. Neither I nor Grover are in any state to fight and Percy is gone destroyed or sent away to Gods know where. Kronos having retrieved backbiter is moving towards Hestia's sacred Hearth. Once he gets within a few feet of the hearth he raises his scythe shouting "This is the dawn of a new age!" but before he can bring it down there is a blinding flash of light and Kronos is thrown backwards. After the spots in my vision clear I see a tall muscular man in his mid-20's with windswept black hair and sea green eyes that for half a second looked like the calm ocean but as his gaze settled on Kronos the calm ocean became a typhoon containing nothing but cold fury. He reminded me of an older version of Percy, perhaps another son of Poseidon but that was impossible... wasn't it? But then he spoke and his choice of words only confused me more. "Hello Kronos, I've been waiting a very long time for this..."

"No... That's.. That's impossible!" Kronos shouted in obvious panic. "You can't be here their's no way you survived all those years never mind finding a way to return!"

"You were warned what would happen if you broke the rules. You didn't think you'd be able to do that and not face any consequences did you?"

"I don't know how you returned here but it makes no difference. You couldn't defeat me before and you can't defeat me now. What chance did you ever have against the Titan King!?" Kronos roared

"But you're not the Titan King, are you. Not really. What you are is the soul of a Titan trapped in a half-bloods body with some very limited powers over time after that stunt you just pulled. You don't even have the thousands of years of experience over me anymore and now it's time for you to return to Tartarus where you will spend the rest of eternity regretting the day you messed with fate." He said drawing a sword that looked exactly like Riptide. Kronos never stood a chance he was already exhausted and this stranger moved with unparalleled speed and grace. Within seconds backbiter was sent spinning into the air and the stranger caught it using it to stab Kronos in his weak spot.

"Ahhh!" Kronos screamed before he briefly flashed golden his spirit being purged from Luke and dragged back down to Tartarus.

I crawled my way across the room with the help of Grover and the stranger stepped out of the way to let us say goodbye. I wanted to ask him who he is but I know Luke doesn't have much time so I realised my questions would have to wait.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry" Luke whispered.

"Shhhh it's okay it's not your fault," I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "You're the hero Luke just like I said you'd be. You'll reach Elysium."

"You think so?" He replied in a weak uncertain voice.

"I know so" is all I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"Grover?" he said weakly.

"Yes, Luke?" Grover replied in a guilty voice with tears in his eyes. It was clear he somehow blamed himself for this. He'd once confided in me that if he'd been a better protector and saved Thalia then Luke might not have turned to Kronos. I thought I'd managed to get that out of his system but from the look in his eyes, I'd clearly failed.

"I just wanted to tell you you're the bravest Satyre I ever knew and I'm honoured to call you a friend. I made my choices and theirs was nothing you could have done to alter my fate." Grover simply nodded blinking to clear the tears but you could see the relief in his eyes in response to Lukes words.

"How?" is all Luke said turning to look at the stranger staring at him with a look of disbelief.

"That's a long story Luke and you don't have a lot of time." He replied in a very sombre tone. "I tried to find a way to destroy Kronos without killing you but it's impossible. As soon as you accepted Kronos' spirit into your body your fate was sealed."

"It's alright. I made my choices and the only person I have to blame is myself." Luke replied in a very resigned tone. It's clear he made peace with his death a long time ago.

"Don't worry Luke your sacrifice won't be in vain. I won't let the Gods continue to abuse and neglect their children. The minor gods will get the respect they deserve this I swear on the river Styx!" My eyes widened in shock as thunder boomed in the background sealing the sacred oath. How could this man be so sure he'd be able to change the minds of Gods who are far older and more powerful than himself. My surprise at his oath was nothing compared to how I felt to Lukes response.

"Thank you Percy" He said, his eyes closing and last breath leaving his body. It took a moment for my brain to register what he'd just said and I immediately turned to face the newcomer with astonishment. At first, I refused to believe it instead coming to the conclusion that Luke was delusional in his last moments but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. He looks exactly like an older version of Percy and his sword is identical to Riptide because it is Riptide. I played back what he said to Kronos when he first arrived "Hello Kronos, I've been waiting a very long time for this..." and the Titans response "You can't be here their's no way you survived all those years never mind finding a way to return!" Kronos is the Titan of time after all and it's possible that he has the power to turn time backwards. But wait if he could do that then why didn't he do it earlier in the war or way back when his children first rebelled. The stranger's next words surfaced from my memory "You were warned what would happen if you broke the rules." Of course! The Gods and Titans are governed by laws even older than themselves and not changing the past must be one of the.

Realising I've been staring at him for some time now I asked in a tentative almost fearful voice "Percy?"

"Hello WiseGirl" He said with a warm smile but his eyes showed a little nervousness. "for you I guess it's only been a few minute but for me, it's been a very long time since we last saw each other".

At the sound of my nickname, I launched myself at him as best I could despite my injuries burying my face in his chest lightly sobbing as everything that happened today suddenly caught up with me. My Injuries, Percy's death, Luke's death, Percy coming back to life. It was too much. I just wanted it all to end and go back to a time when life was simpler.

"I missed you too" is all he said before gently engulfing me in his massive form. I heard him and Grover exchange a few words but I wasn't really paying attention to what they said. All I heard was the surprised bleat of Grover being pulled into the group hug.

We all jumped apart as a massive crash came from the other end of the Throne room the doors wide open revealing the gods in all their glory. I saw their eyes take us in then move to Luke's prone form before suddenly returning to us and focusing on Percy.

They all stood frozen for a second before Zeus thundered (sorry couldn't resist) pointing his Masterbolt at Percy "What happened here and who in Tartarus' name are you?!" who instead of looking terrified had a slightly amused smirk on his face.

"Hello Uncle, don't you recognise your favourite nephew?"

 **A/N**  
 **Hi, people what do you think of my first chapter of my first story? I'm not sure I did a great job of conveying Annabeth's emotions but I find evaluating my own work difficult so please leave a review and tell me what you think. I also need a name for my story and my only idea at the moment is "Begin Again" so if you think you have a better idea put it in the comments and I'll give you credit.**

 **I already have the second chapter mostly written but I won't release it until next week because I want time to work on the overall plan of the story and by letting chapters build up a little I have a safety buffer for weeks when I don't have enough time or if I hit writer's block.**

 **I'm not sure if I want to do an AU of the HoO timeline or go in a completely different direction. If I do go with HoO I already have a basic outline of the path the story will take and good source material to fall back on. On the other hand, I'm more likely to get bored and lose interest if I'm just rewriting a plot line I've read many times through the original books and various fanfictions. Let me know what you think.**

 **If you check out my profile you'll find a bunch of other ideas for storeys that I may or may not get around to writing.**

 **I'm also going to recommend one story every chapter and this week it's "Forbidden Child (ID: 11007617)" by "universalstraw242". This is easily my favourite fiction on this site and has what I believe to be the most in character portrayal of Artemis in a Pertemis story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
 _-Last time-_

 _"Hello Uncle, don't you recognise your favourite nephew?"_

To say Zeus was shocked at the response of the newcomer was a massive understatement. Not only did he have the nerve to call Zeus the all-powerful king of the gods 'Uncle' he also had the gall to say it in such an obviously laid back almost teasing voice making it clear he didn't fear the most powerful weapon in existence currently pointed in his direction.

Before Zeus could come up with an appropriate response Poseidon stepped forward and said in both a fearful and hopeful voice "Percy my son is that you?".

"Yes farther it is. As I'm sure you can guess I have quite the story to tell but first I believe it would be prudent to deal with the injured and whatever remains of Kronos' forces." Percy said with a tired smile.

* * *

It took nearly 4 hours to treat all the injured and collect up the dead. But finally, as the sun began to set the only ones left in the throne room are the 12 Olympians, Hestia, Hades and Perseus. The Campers and the rest of the Olympian armies have all been sent home with promises of a shroud burning and awards ceremony in the coming week. Percy sent Grover and Annabeth back to camp despite their protest and made them promise to find his mother on their way and tell her that he's fine and he'll see her at home.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson" Boomed Lord Zeus prompting Percy to leave his position by the Hearth to stand before the Olympians "Now that all the immediate issues have been dealt with I'd like to find out what exactly happened in my Throne room"

"Yea little cuz," said Apollo giving a very sly grin "You went into this throne room a scrawny 15-year-old and came out mid-20s babe magnet."

" 'Little cuz'?" Percy replied with a raised eyebrow "You may currently be taller than me Lord Apollo but I think you'll find I'm many years older than you."

After several seconds of stunned silence, Hermes finally managed to splutter out "What? How is that possible?"

"Why don't I start at the beginning," Percy said as he walked back towards the hearth and reclaimed his previous position staring into the flames. "The fight against Kronos wasn't going well but Annabeth managed to get through to Luke and make him realise that resurrecting the Titan King would not only lead to the downfall of Olympus but all of the Half-bloods as well."

"Luke managed to take back control of his body for long enough to reveal his mortal point, remove the armour covering it and discard Backbiter. When Kronos regained control he realised he had no chance so instead of accepting defeat he chose to break the ancient laws and interfere with fate."

 _Flashback_

This is it thought Percy. Kronos stands defenceless and out of options or that's what I thought before he raised his hand and started chanting in a language I'd never heard before. Having no idea what he's doing I sped up my advance hoping to finish it before he completes whatever ritual this is. Suddenly I felt a pull trying to drag me backwards and to the left. I glanced behind and saw something that chilled me to the bone. A vortex of black and gold light formed behind me and I could feel my forward momentum slowly being cancelled out. I tried to increase my pace but it was pointless. Kronos stopped chanting and the Vortex increased in power and my legs got pulled out from underneath me. As my hands scrape against the throne room floor trying to find purchase I hear Annabeth and Grover scream my name but their's nothing they can do.

My grip on the floor fails and I go hurtling into the vortex. As I approach time seemed to slow down giving me a moment to reflect on my short miserable life. First I became afraid. Afraid for my friends and family. What would become of them once Kronos took control and the gods of Olympus fell? They'd be tortured for sure and then most would be killed off and condemned to the fields of punishment for the rest of eternity.

Then I became afraid for myself. What would this vortex thing do to me? I have a nasty feeling I won't get to see Selena, Beckendorf, Zoe or any of my other friends in Elysium. I guess it doesn't really matter. If Kronos wins there won't be an underworld to go to. Well, not a very nice one anyway.

Thinking back to the prophecy I guess I made the wrong choice. I'm not entirely sure which decision the prophecy referenced, to be honest. Perhaps I was meant to bow down to Kronos like he suggested and organise an uprising in the future. Even as I think about it I know it's wrong. Once Kronos takes control it's game over.

Before I can come up with any more depressing thoughts I hit the vortex and the pain is unimaginable. I feel like my whole body is being torn apart cell by cell. The Styx was almost nothing in comparison and within seconds I fell unconscious.

* * *

I wake up on the floor of a cave with 3 old ladies and a women in her early 20s arguing about something. I try to sit up but my entire body aches in protest forcing me to give up with a very audible groan of pain. The younger women held up her hand and glared at the three old women causing them to fall silent and nod in agreement to whatever they'd been discussing. The young women vanished in a flash of light and the three old women grimaced before turning to me and speaking in one eerie voice. "Hello, Perseus you're a very long way from home aren't you? I assume you have some questions you'd like to ask us?"

As they spoke the ground underneath me rose up moving me into a sitting position facing them. "Some questions?! Try hundreds but I'd better start with who are you and what happened to Kronos and my friends?" I said in a voice that started strong but changed to concern as I thought of my friends. I think I already know who they are but I wanted to be sure.

"The first one is easy. We are the Fates but you already know that don't you but the second two are a little more complicated. To answer them we first need to tell you a story about Kronos and his powers. Millenia ago when Kronos was awarded the domain of time it came with a warning from not just us but our mother Ananke Primordial of Destiny who you just met. He-" "Wait that women who just left is a Primordial?!" I interrupted in a shocked tone before faltering under their glare. "That's what we just said, isn't it? Anyway, we told Kronos he may speed time up, slow it down or even stop it but he may never reverse it. Did you not wonder why he never went back in time to change his fate?"

"I always assumed it was beyond his power." I replied while stretching my muscles trying to work the soreness out of them.

"Well, you were mistaken. It's easily within his power but back during the first Titan war our warning and the threat of our mother were still fresh in his mind but I guess he was so desperate in the throne room he choose to call our bluff."

"Stop stop stop are you telling me I've been sent to the past?" I asked in a very sceptical voice. "and if I have doesn't that mean my presence here could destroy the future by stepping on a butterfly or something?"

"Yes you have been sent to the past but your actions here have no effect what so ever on the future you came from. Now be silent and let us explain because this is complicated and we don't want to repeat ourselves. When Kronos sent you back he essentially created a second timeline. Anything you do here will only effect this world's future and not your own. Why do you think time travel was forbidden. Kronos has essentially doubled the amount of work our mother has to do and she is very very angry as a result. You see we are not the same Fates you met by that fruit stand. The only ones above changes to the timeline are our mother Ananke, Cronos the Primordial of time and Chaos the creator of the universe. They exist outside of time and as a result, are unaffected by Kronos' tampering. Do you understand what we've said so far?"

"Yes... I think." I said in a very hesitant voice wishing I'd spent more time paying attention in school. "There are two planet Earths with their own gods and mortals that are for all intents and purposes completely unrelated. What happens on one can not effect the other."

"Yes very good." They said clearly surprised I grasped it the first time. "Now we've come up with a plan to return you to your own time so you can stop Kronos and make him regret the day he interfered with fate but it won't be easy. Unfortunately, Cronos the Primordial, not the Titan is currently asleep and therefore not capable of transporting you back through time. But our mother can return you to your universe but only after the moment Kronos sends you back."

"Wait are you telling me I have to stay in this universe until the date and time here have caught up with my universe?" I ask still slightly confused.

"Yes, as soon as Kronos sends you back in time our mother will be able to return you."

"Well, how long do I have to wait I can't have been sent that far back?" I say in a hopeful voice.

"3000 years. It's currently ancient Greece and the Olympians defeated their father just 5 years ago."

"3000 years you've got to be joking?!" I shout in a desperate voice. What on earth am I going to do for 3000 years?

"We don't joke young demigod. Now the way we see it you have two options. We can put you to sleep for 3000 years and wake you up when it is time to return. That option may seem appealing but if you choose that you will be returned to your universe the same as you left it."

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask in a very cautious voice. I have a feeling I won't like what the fates are about to say.

"After the defeat of Kronos, your time as a hero will not be over. You are fated to have many more hardships in your life, Perseus Jackson. You will lose many friends and suffer in ways you can't comprehend but if you use the next 3000 years to train and gather experience then you might just be able to save some of them. Before you start complaining about how unfair it is remembered that we are not on your side. We do not care if your life is fair. In fact, we would prefer to put you to sleep for 3000 years and avoid the mess you will inevitably make of this timeline but our mother said giving you the opportunity to learn and prepare for your future is your reward for what Kronos has done to you. If you choose to roam this world then we will grant you partial immortality when you reach your physical peak. That combined with your Achilles curse should ensure your survival for 3000 years but do not be mistaken you can still die and that would condemn your world to the rule of Kronos. Along with immortality, we will also gift you with some knowledge to help you change events you heard myths about in your future. For example, we will tell you where and when famous heroes and other important figures are born but we will not tell you which version of the myths are true. You will have to discover that for yourself. Finally, we warn you that certain events in History must happen. We will not tell you which but no matter what you do some events will always come to pass they are fixed points in time. Now then, son of Poseidon, have you made your choice?"

"I'd like the opportunity to learn from this timeline." As soon as they mention my friends dying my decision had been made. I know it will destroy me if people die in the future because I didn't take this opportunity now.

"So be it. Rest for now there is nourishment over there on the table." They said while pointing at a wooden table filled with bread and cooked meat." When you fall asleep you will wake up on a shore near a city. When we have something to tell you we will visit you in a dream. Until next time Perseus Jackson."

 _End of Flashback_

"On my return to this timeline, I found Kronos exhausted and in no condition to win a sword fight against someone with 3000 years experience. I quickly defeated Kronos stabbing him in his mortal point expelling his spirit from Luke Castallions body returning it to Tartarus. Then you all arrived and you know what happened next." Percy said bringing himself back to the present and looking around at the shocked faces of the gods.

"And" prompted Athena.

"And what?" replied Percy.

"Aren't you going to tell us how your actions affected history?" answered Athena in a enthusiastic tone.

"Nope," said Percy popping the P. "Not most of it anyway. Why would I? Some of you will undoubtedly be displeased with how history changed and I'd prefer not to give you any more excuses to have me executed."

"But that's not fair." whined Apollo. "Don't be a spoilsport Percy you've got to tell us something of interest"

"Alright then Apollo but remember you asked. Over Leto's incarceration on her island, I would go to visit her on occasion. I'd helped her a few times during her efforts to avoid Heras scorn and we became good friends platonic friends mind you their's no need to vaporise me for seducing your mother Lady Artemis. Anyway one day I managed to sneak her off of her Island and she wanted to see her children as they hadn't visited her for the last few years." Que glares and guilty looks "Anyway it just so happened you were both in the same place. Would you like to guess where?"

"Nope" said Apollo, Artemis choosing to shake her head although she looked a little nervous.

"We found you in Niobe about to murder 10 children in the name of the Titan of motherhood... As you can imagine your mother was not pleased you were both prepared to murder innocents to punish the guilty. She thought you were above such petty and dishonourable actions. It was quite entertaining to see two Olympians being scolded like children. Of course, the mortals forgot all about it, we can't have the gods ever be seen making a mistake because then the mortals might realise their not as infallible as they make themselves out to be..."

Artemis and Apollo both looked mortified although Artemis was doing a better job of hiding it. Zeus and Hera, on the other hand, did not look pleased. Zeus because Perseus had essentially just mocked all the gods in general and Hera because Leto had spent time outside of her prison. However, they both knew there wasn't a lot they could do about it at this point. Perseus was far too popular with the rest of the council and the demigods. It would mean War to harm him now.

Perseus rose from his position by the hearth saying "Now if you'll excuse me I haven't seen my mother in 3000 years and I imagine she's rather worried for me."

"Not so fast Perseus," said the fates who'd appeared out of nowhere. "The experience and views you have on historical events are far too valuable to keep to yourself. So when the situation calls for it, we will pull you and whoever is relevant into a dream like state so that the gods may learn from your alternate version of history and become better rulers."

"You've got to be kidding," Percy shouted in a mixture of fear and disbelief. "Most of them will want me dead after they've seen what I've done!"

"This is not a suggestion Perseus. This will happen and you can deal with the consequences as you see fit. The world can not afford to have such experience go to waste just because it makes you uncomfortable" And with that final remark the fates vanished leaving a council full of stunned gods and a very pissed off Percy who chose to leave the room before he did something he might regret.

 **A/N**  
 **Thanks for reading my second chapter. I'm overwhelmed by the number of review and favourites I've received but I didn't get as much feedback as I'd have liked. Let's try to do better this chapter, shall we?**

 **I tried out third-person a little this chapter and I think it worked better. I'll probably only use the first person when doing detailed flashbacks where Percy's view on something is important.**

 **This ended up being much longer than I expected and combined with returning to work and college I didn't have as much time to write as I expected. I'll try to continue to update once a week but it may increase to once every fortnight.**

 **A review pointed out that a Percy/Annabeth pairing would now come across as being a little creepy and I will confirm that this is not a Percabeth. If you really want to know the pairing then ask in the comments or PM and I'll tell you (just in case others want it to be a surprise). But honestly, the romance won't play a massive part.**

 **My recommended story this chapter is "Apollo's Bet (ID: 11522144)" by "rockyroad69". A three-shot (currently only two) about a bet Apollo made with his sister that went horribly wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
As Percy climbed half-blood hill he took a moment to reflect on the day's events. He'd successfully returned from the alternate timeline and defeated Kronos but if the fates were to be trusted the Titan King won't be the last threat the Greek world will have to face in the near future. He'd introduced the new older more powerful 'Percy' and Zeus hadn't tried to vaporise him... yet. He talked to his mother for the first time in 3000 years. Unfortunately when she opened the door and he called her Mum she fainted. After 2 houres of endless questions, tears and an oath on the Styx to come back and visit tomorrow evening she'd finally agreed to let him leave so he could reintroduce himself to everyone back at camp.

You may be wondering why Percy's in such a rush to leave after not seeing his mother in 3000 years. The fact is as much as he missed her immensely over the long absence he also learned to live without her. He'd grown up in what was often a cruel and unforgiving world. Faced decisions that could change the lives of thousands and on occasion made the wrong choice. The child no the Hero she'd raised had gone through a catalyst and a very different man emerged. He'd played many roles through his very long life. Teacher, Guardian, Parent, Soldier, Politician and Executioner to name just a few but he'd forgotten how to be her son. So he would return home and give her as much of his time as he could but not because he needed her. But because she needed him.

Reaching the top of the hill Percy took a moment to gaze out at the camp he hadn't seen in 3000 years. Admittedly there is a camp in the alternate timeline but it's not quite the same. There are many more cabins for starters something he hoped to address in the coming weeks. The camp also had a director that cared. Being the resident God was seen as an honour instead of a punishment mostly because it allowed them to but it'snd time with their children. Still, his alternate past wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. The changes he'd inspired came with a price. A price paid in blood. If he wasn't careful he'd doom this world to a civil war that it couldn't afford to have especially when they needed to be united against the coming threat whatever that turned out to be.

Clearing his head Percy started to head towards the camp fire where he could hear the campers having their nightly singalong. As he passed by the campers fell silent distracted by this stranger they'd never seen before. Predictably Clarisse was the first to draw her weapon and shout in a commanding and fearless voice. "Halt and Identify yourself or I'll cut you down where you stand".

Percy merely chuckled and raised an eyebrow saying in a very amused voice "Is that how you greet and old friend La Rue? You'd better put that spear down before I break it again".

"What..!?" spluttered Clarisse. "I've never met you before and the only person to break my spear is Jackson and you're clearly not him."

"Aren't I?" Percy said still using that amused voice. "Take a closer look Clarisse. I mean how many over devilishly handsome sons of Poseidon do you know? If you still can't see it I can always introduce you to the toilet water again." He finished sounding serious at the end.

"Bu... but how?" is all Clarisse could manage.

"Unfortunate side effect of fighting the Lord of Time I'm afraid." Replied Percy with a sad smile.

"Lies!" shouted someone in the crowd snapping the whole camp out of their stunned silence giving way to questions and demands screamed at the top of the campers lungs. Chiron stood there stomping his hoof trying to settle the crowd down but he was having little success.

This lasted for half a minute before Percy lost his patience and shouted "SILENCE!" stamping his foot and sending out a small quake to reinforce his words. "I swear on the river Styx my name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson Son of Poseidon!" It was so quite you could hear a pin drop and the camps appeared to be at a loss of how to respond.

Chiron was the first to recover and hesitantly approached the son of Poseidon "Percy my boy it really is you."

"Yes Chiron it is and I've missed you dearly my old friend" as Percy spoke he crossed the remaining distance between the two and gave his old mentor and strong warm embrace, the old teacher of Heroes only taking a second to respond and wrap his arms around one of his favourite students. Seeing this all of Percy's old friends that survived the war surged forward to greet him and hammer him with questions.

* * *

One hour and several hundred questions later Chiron finally managed to disperse the crowd and send the campers off to bed. Annabeth had stayed back and just watched and listened as Percy described what happened in the throne room and explained what Kronos had done to him. To the others, Percy acted exactly as he had before but Annabeth knew better. She could see the wisdom and coldness in his eyes. Something you only receive after living a very long and difficult life. The way he moved and interacted with the other campers revealed how uncomfortable he really is. His body ready to move and defend its self at a moments notice.

While all the campers headed off to bed Percy moved and sat beside the campfire waving Annabeth over. He'd noticed her sitting back letting the campers batter him with questions but it's time they had a talk.

"Hey Annabeth how are you holding up after everything that's happened?" he asked as she took a seat by the fire.

"All things considered fairly well I think. It's not every day one childhood friend dies and the other ages by 3000 years. But the real question is how are you doing? I can only imagine the things you've seen and what you've done to survive 3000 years of history." That's the real question, isn't it? Time to find out exactly how much her seaweed brain had changed.

"Surprisingly I'm doing fairly well. But that's not really the question is it." Percy paused for a moment to organise his thoughts before continuing. "I am okay Annabeth really. But I'm also different. I need you to understand something. 3000 years of history has changed me I'm not the seaweed brain you remember." Annabeth opened her mouth to interrupt but Percy held up his hand to silence her. "I've done things that I'm not proud of and killed more mortals than I care to count. I will always be your friend Annabeth and I'll always be there when you need me never doubt that. But the boy who was head over heals in love with you is gone. He died a long time ago." As he spoke both of them began to cry. Just a few drops at first but they quickly escalated into rivers of tears."I'd intended to ask you out if we'd both survived the war but I guess the universe hates us." He finished In a resigned voice. He was afraid she'd hate him for this. His logical side knew better. Annabeth is strong and she'd understand but then again humans aren't always logical, are they?

At first, she wanted to tell him he was wrong. That he was still the same and they could have a life togeather but the more she looked at him slumped forward and staring at the floor the more she realised he was right. Kronos had taken their future and it sucked but there was nothing they could do about it. So instead of kicking and screaming at how unfair their life was she simply said "Yes".

"What?" Percy said looking up at her sad smile.

"If you'd asked me out after the war I'd have said yes. But I understand Percy and it's not your fault. You will always be my friend and nothing can ever change that." As she finished she flung herself at him and they embraced pouring all their feelings and desires into that one moment and coming to an understanding. They'd never have the relationship they both wanted but be best friends for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you Wise Girl, Thank you for understanding." is all Percy said in response.

"Anything Seaweed Brain. You'd better come back and visit or there will be hades to pay." she half sobbed and half threatened.

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" asked Percy moving back and raising an eyebrow.

"We both know you don't belong her anymore Percy." Annabeth said in a sad and understanding tone "This will always be your home and you will always be welcome but you've grown up and it's time for you to move out."

"You've always known me better than I know myself and I guess not even 3000 years of history can change that." said Percy before continuing with a sly smile. "Now you'd better be off to bed young lady its way past your bed time."

"Really Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth replied standing and putting her hands on her hips. "Are you sure you don't need a nap old man?" she teased.

"Old?!" spluttered Percy standing and wandering towards the cabins. "I'll have you know I'm only 3612 years old that's nothing in the grand scheme of things".

"Yea old" she deadpanned falling into step next to him. "But don't worry you don't look a day over 3000." she finished with a bright smile.

"Good night Wise Girl I'll see you in the morning." said Percy shaking his head in amusement as he moved past cabin 6 and towards cabin 3.

"Night" yawned Annabeth as she quietly slipped into her cabin.

 **A/N**  
 **Well, how was that? It feels a little rushed to me but this is the least interesting bit of the story from my perspective. The scene with Annabeth went better than I expected. I was really worried I wouldn' be able to convey any of the emotions there were feeling but I think I did a fairly good job. Let me know what you think.**

 **Some review responses. I meant to do these last chapter but I forgot and didn't want to reupload the whole chapter just to add them afterwards but rest assured I did read them.**

 **Omega Alpha Hydra**  
 **Thanks for your interest and I've PM'd you the pairing. I'd have done it sooner but I somehow missed the email alert.**

 **Deus Vult Lumine**  
 **Thank you for the in-depth feedback. I realised that the past/present tense was messed up in the first chapter but after messing with it for 30min I ran out of patience and just wanted to upload my first chapter to see what people thought of it. I'm really enjoying your story and I look forward to your next update but I also understand that quality takes time.**

 **For all those who still find issues with my logic for rejecting Percabeth I say this. Although the gods have loads of affairs with mortals despite the age difference those tend to be one night stands not full blown permanent relationships. And I think your forgetting Annabeth isn't even 16 yet. I'd like to think that even the gods would wait a few more years before pursuing her. If Percy kept his distance for a few years and then return when she's a little older (20+) then I'd have no problem with it but that's not how I'm writing it and dating Annabeth when she's 16 is definitely creepy.**

 **And finally my recommended story this chapter: "A New Life (11119218)" by "anonymous8998". It's about Percy's life with his daughter and how he's dragged back to camp against his will. The first chapter is a little generic but it only gets better with each passing chapter. Hasn't been updated since April but in its current form, I still believe it's worth your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moment Percy's head hit the pillow he found himself back in the throne room with all of the Olympians sat around him a look of shock plastered on their faces.

Percy bowed and said in a respectful tone "My Lords and Ladies why am I here?" Usually, he wouldn't have bothered being so respectful but it had been a long day and he hoped if this meeting finished quickly he could return to the land of Morpheus.

"We didn't summon you son" answered Poseidon "in fact we all arrived here at the same moment you did."

"So who did? I was about to sleep in my bunk for the first time in 3000 years" said Percy his respectful tone disappearing replaced with an annoyed one as it occurred to him who organised this little gathering.

"We did" replied the fates who choose that moment to appear by the doors. "We did warn you that in the coming months you would all explore the son of Poseidon's alternate past did we not?"

"But my Ladies" stammered Apollo "We can't just be pulled into a vision every time Percy goes to sleep. We have um duties to perform." Artemis not missing her brother's hesitation scowled at him deducing he was once again bedding some poor mortal girl.

The Fates merely rolled their eyes in sync before replying "The easiest way to do this is through dreams. While you could all spend years in Perseus memories only a fraction of time will pass for the rest of the world. You will not miss even a second of your important 'duties' Apollo."

This apparently was not enough reassurance for the various immortals around the room as they all began to shout at each other and the fates. Percy having resigned himself to the inevitable subconsciously summed himself a bean bag chair and slumped into it. Noticing what just happened prompted him to scream "Silence!" at the top of his lungs easily gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Am I right in thinking we're currently in my mind then?" Percy asked the fates.

"Yes son of the sea we are currently dwelling in your subconscious" they replied with a smirk already guessing why the son of Poseidon wanted to know.

"In that case, my mind my rules." said Percy snapping his fingers causing a blinding flash. When the god's eyes recovered they found themselves in mortal form sat on beanbag chairs arranged around a campfire on a beach with the moon reflecting off of the endless ocean. A feeling of serenity settled over the group before being shattered by and indignant roar from Zeus.

"WHAT IS THIS?! I am the King of Olympus and I will not be subjected to such... conditions!" Thundered Zeus jumping to his feet and looking murderous Hera, Aphrodite and Aries following his lead.

"This is my mind Zeus and here I am king" said Percy in a flat board tone "Now sit down and be quiet all of you. If we are to view my memories without my consent, we will do so on my terms." He finished with a dangerous tone.

"If you do not revert this dream to its previous stat I will turn you to ash as soon as we wake up" Said Zeus in a very quiet dangerous voice. He would not be ordered round by a mere mortal he reasoned.

"WAI.." started Poseidon before being silenced by Hestia's calming touch. "Dear Nephew, why don't you return thrones to those that want them? Then everyone is happy." reasoned Hestia.

"What an excellent idea aunt Hestia" agreed Percy cursing himself for being so careless. He needed Zeus to at the very least tolerate him or all would be lost. With a snap of his fingers Zeus, Hera, Aries and Aphrodite's bean bag chairs were replaced with replicas of their thrones on Olympus.

Those standing lowered themselves into their marble thrones shifting around trying to get comfortable. Everyone on beanbags tried not to laugh as they realised how uncomfortable they must be. You see the real thrones on Olympus are made of their owner's essence and as a result are incredibly comfortable to that particular individual. Even if the throne looks like a bed of nails it will feel like the softest sofa in existence to the owner. But of course, Percy couldn't replicate that in his dream so the thrones were made out of whatever they looked like or in Zeus and Hera case cold hard stone. They were of course to prideful to admit this so after a few seconds of shuffling everyone settled down and waited for the fates to speak.

"If you've finished bickering like children we'll get started?" said the fates with a stern glare. "When we deem it appropriate we will bring you all to Percy's mind and you will experience an event from his alternate past. You will not experience it in any particular order and you will not see all of it only the parts we deem relevant or he chooses to share with you. Now if you'd all look towards the camp fire we will begin." As they gazed into the fire the flames changed and showed Percy asleep lying on a beach. "This is immediately after he left the fates cave when he first arrived in the past. You will view his first couple of years in the alternate timeline as he finds his feet in ancient Greece and his first major change to history."

 **A/N  
Okay so life got busy for me over the last month and a half so I didn't have time to write but now that I've come back and reread my work I don't think I'm going to pick it back up again.**

 **Honestly, the quality is far too low for my standards but I'm not sure how to make it better. To be perfectly honest I didn't enjoy writing this as much as I'd hoped I would. I have dyslexia so I find writing hard work and even after hours of editing with a spell checker it still doesn't turn out how I want it to. I have so many great ideas (I think so anyway) with a fair chunk of the story planned but I just don't have the drive or skill to fill in the details. I guess that makes me a thinker, not a doer and thinkers are about as useful as a chocolate teapot.**

 **So, what I'm going to do is publish my plan below because I hate story's that are left half done. I know this isn't even close to finished but at least you'll have an overall picture of where I wanted this story to go. There is a teeny tiny chance I 'll finish this one day but don't hold your breath. And if one of you fine folks wants to adopt it don't hesitate to ask.**

Rest of this chapter (everything above excluding A/N I wrote before I got too busy to continue)  
Percy would spend a couple of years learning about the current period to properly fit in. The fates would teach him to hide his presence from the gods.

The next stage of his journey would begin with a reality check. He spent the summer working on a farm owned by a nice family so he could find his feet and learn about the world only to leave for a weekend and return to find the parents murdered by bandits and the children taken as slaves. On his quest to rescue the children he witnesses more death/abuse/rape and fails to save them in the end anyway. This is a very important story arc and would have played a massive role in Percy's developing character E.G. changing from Hero to survivor.

This flashback would finish with the whole medusa mess. Percy would hide in Athena's temple and wait for the goddess to appear while Poseidon and Medusa did some very disrespectful things. Percy not knowing exactly how this went down due to all the different myths had hoped he'd be able to sneak medusa out while Athena and Poseidon argued but it quickly became clear he wouldn't get the chance. Percy was out of options as Athena was about to cast the curse that would see thousands turned to stone so he chose to throw a knife and kill Medusa instead. He didn't feel too bad about this because firstly she was not at all regretful and dishonoured Athena's temple on purpose and secondly because he saved her from a fate far worse than death. He narrowly avoids both Olympians and makes it out of the area undetected.

End of Flashback

A short discussion with current gods before the dream ends.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I'm going to split the rest into three lumps first is going to be the primary flashback story arc and the order of these events is very specific. Then I'll list all the flashback mini story's I wanted to cover. These mini stories would be mixed in with the main arc to help pad it out a bit as well as introduce some new characters. Thirdly I'll list the future arc where Percy meets with the gods in the original timeline.**

 **Flashback Main Arc  
** Before this kicks off a few important events have come and gone. Most importantly the birth of all the Olympians except for Dionysus meaning Hestia is still on the council.

 **Orion  
** Percy joined Orion at a young age (15-ish) acting as a close friend and guide. They travel ancient Greece exploring the lands and hunting rare monsters. Percy also took the opportunity to get some much-needed archery lessons from Orion while tutoring him in Sword fighting as payment. Due to Percy's positive influence, Orion managed to avoid all the crimes he's accused of in the myths and even manages to keep his eyes.

After a few years of travelling, they inevitably run into the hunt and Artemis. Usually, once an important demi-god or person Percy was guiding came into direct contact with the Gods Percy would disappear and discreetly watch from the shadows. Percy was aware he'd never be able to stay hidden from the greatest hunters in history but neither could he leave a potential rapist alone with the hunt. His only choice was to travel with the hunt and keep a discreet eye on Orion that way.

For a few years, everything was perfect and Percy concluded Orion was safe enough to leave with the hunt. Either the original myths were greatly over-exaggerated or as Percy chose to believe people aren't born evil instead they're shaped by the events and people around them. Surround a child with good influences and you'll get a level-headed adult.

Unfortunately, he'd now run into a new problem that being he didn't want to leave. Despite his best efforts, he'd grown close to Orion, Artemis and the hunt over the years and he'd missed having a family. This was the first group of people he'd allowed himself to get attached to since that first family when he'd just arrived in this time. The fates had not informed him of any upcoming events or people so against his better judgement he chose to stay and continue to enjoy his new friends and family.

Over the years, Orion had grown close to Artemis and it was clear he loved her very dearly but unfortunately, she didn't share the feelings. As time went on Orion began to get a frustrated and became a little grumpy with the rest of the hunt this caused them to drift towards Percy and distance themselves from Orion and Artemis subconsciously did the same. By the time, Percy realised what was happening it was too late to risk leaving the now unstable Orion alone with the hunt so he had no choice but to stay and hope he could change Orion back before it was too late.

Regretfully, it was too late and a few months later Percy killed Orion as he tried to rape a hunter. Percy left declaring the hunt no place for men and telling the hunter to do as she wished with the body.

Once he left and the rest of the hunt found out what happened they weren't sure what to think of Percy and men in general. In the end, they concluded that they shouldn't let any more men travel with them but they still missed Percy and if they ever crossed paths they'd invite him to return. Percy, however, saw this as one of his greatest failures and he's angry at himself for getting attached when he promised himself he wouldn't after the events of the first family. He intended to avoid the hunt for the rest of time.

 **Dionysus  
** Percy travelled with Dionysus through all his adventures and inspire him to be a great leader of Demi-Gods. Percy warned Dionysus that Zeus would offer him a spot on the council and how it would lead to the loss of an important voice of reason. He also pointed out that Zeus was only doing it to swing the council in his favour. When Dionysus is offered a seat by Zeus he instead asked to be patron god of heroes and run a camp to train future demi-gods and bring more glory to Olympus. Everyone but Zeus loved this idea and the others managed to push it through the council. Dionysus then sets up camp and recruits Chiron to help him run it for the rest of time.

As times goes on Zeus repeatedly tries to get more of his children on the council but after the first few fail due to Percy's influence in their upbringing it becomes increasingly clear to the rest of the council what Zeus is trying to do. Thus, either the entire council refuses to step down or one of Zeus children offers to resign which Zeus doesn't want.

 **Hercules  
** Percy joins Hercules in his quest for redemption after Hera makes him kill his family (Fixed Event). Over their journey, Percy helps Hercules deal with his guilt and stops him from descending into bad habits due to his grief. Despite his companionship, Percy would always step back during the trials to both avoid the gods and because Hercules needed to do these himself to help forgive himself. When Hercules arrives at the garden and meets Zoe he promises to take her away and show her the world but does not promise marriage as he's still hurting from the loss of his first family. During the fight, Hercules sacrifices himself to save Zoe but she is banished anyway. Percy who'd been watching does what Hercules promised and shows her the land of Greece training her to stand on her own. He shows her the evil of men as well as their goodness and makes her promise to be cautious around all strangers but to never pass judgment without evidence. The idea for this scene came from 'The Eternal Victor (9550154)' by 'Zayad' so if you want to know what I mean read chapter 10 - 12 or read the whole thing because it's a great fic.

After a couple of years, Percy warns Zoe that he will leave soon and she will find a new family but urges her to never forget his teachings. One night Zoe wakes up and Percy is gone but only a couple of hours later she comes across the hunters and Artemis offers her a place among them. After Zoe tells them her story they all realise how much they've missed Percy over the years.

 **The Giant War  
** So far, the fates have let Percy do as he pleases without comment so imagine Percy's surprise when they summon him into a dream and spend what seems like an eternity cursing his stupidity. In case anyone forgot Hercules played a major role in the first Giant war and despite his screwed moral compass he was an amazing fighter and cannot be easily replaced. There is insufficient time to train a new warrior to face the giants so Percy must reveal himself to the gods to fight beside them. He fights with a hood on trying to hide his identity and after the last giant has fallen he tries to run but Zeus wanting to know the identity of this powerful demigod sends his children to capture him. Predictably Artemis is the one that corners him. They catch up briefly before Artemis offers to let him go knowing her father will want him dead but Percy refuses deciding it's time to stop hiding in the shadows.

 **Civil War (Kind of)  
** Percy is brought before the council to answer Zeus' questions but after all Percy gives are non-answers because he's not allowed to tell them he's from the future Zeus tries to have him executed. Luckily for Percy, almost all the Second gen gods are very fond of him and from their perspective, this unreasonable execution is the last straw. The council almost unanimously agrees that Zeus is not fit to be king. There is a short but brutal fight in the throne room and Zeus is defeated but he manages to escape and disappears for the next thousand years. He will eventual try to raise Kronos put of Tartarus to regain power acting as the catalyst for the second titan war.

Percy who was shielded by Hestia during the fight to stop him being instantly vaporised by all the power being thrown around is still heavily injured but lady Artemis offers to take him back to the hunt so he can heal and catch up with the rest of the girls.

 **I would like to point out turning the council against Zeus was never his intention. Percy had no idea any of them felt so strongly about Zeus. All he did was inspire the new gods to be loved instead of feared but Zeus didn't like that.**

 **The Romance**  
While recovering he becomes very close to Artemis and they start to fall in love. **Before any of you call BS I'd like to point out Percy's been a reliable person in her life for a decade and they began to fall in love before the Orion incident so it makes more sense than a Pertemis from his original timeline because she's had less time to build her hatred for men.** But when Artemis makes a move Percy says no realising that one day he must leave and it will destroy them both. Of course, from her perspective Percy has been leading her on and thus she becomes very angry and throws him out of the hunt not telling the girls why. Percy can't stand the idea of Artemis hating him so he calls in a favour with a few of the hunters and they lore her to a cliff and trap her in an enchanted net so Percy has a chance to explain himself

He can't tell her the truth the fates won't allow it but what he can do is tell her a story that means the same thing. He says he's from a far-off land that's in the middle of a war with an evil king. He was about to win before the king cast some forbidden magic postponing their fight for 3000 years and banishing him to a far-off land. He explains that he rejected her not because he doesn't love her but because one day the ancient magic will call him back and he will leave whether he wants to or not. He can't promise to stay by her side for the rest of eternity and that leaving her behind would destroy him in the long run.

After an oath on the Styx that he really does love her Artemis forgives him but Percy suggests they stay away from each other as their friendship will only cause them pain in the future. Artemis privately disagrees believing that they'd find a way for him to stay. She's also hurt that he's not prepared to take the risk so she agrees with his decision to stay away hoping her love will fade with time.

Many years later Percy mentored a young Hitler because although he had a very messed up moral compass he was also an exceptional leader and Percy hoped he'd be able to turn him into a beacon of the free world. Unfortunately, despite Percy's teaching Hitler still directs Germany to war and did a better job of it due to Percy's lessons. It was a long war and Percy killed more mortals and demigods in this decade than he had in the 1000 years preceding it. When he finally cornered Hitler who he thought of as a son and asked why Hitler simply said sorry before shooting himself in the head and covering Percy with his blood.

This is too much for Percy and he runs from the battlefield to a nearby cliff and screams at the fates asking them why. Realising if they don't do something this will destroy him dooming the original timeline to Kronos' rule the fates approach Artemis and encourage her to go to Percy and help him through the grief. She agrees because even after all these years she still loves him. Percy realises he can no longer live on his own with no connections and gives in to his love for Artemis.

 **That's it for the past story arc. As I said above there are loads of side quests I wanted to do but I hadn't really planned them out in any detail. In theory, it would have finished with Zeus trying to raise Kronos but I currently have no Idea how I would write that.**

 **Flashback Side Stories**

 **First up are Percy's encounters with the 2** **nd** **generation Olympians. I know it's hard to image Percy changing them so much but I'm working off the assumption that like a child the gods were more malleable when they were younger and still finding their place in the world.**

 **Athena  
** Focuses on the version of Athena's origin myth where she grows up outside of Olympus with her childhood friend Pallas. Percy helped grow Athenas friendship with Pallas and showed her the value of mortal life. Zeus later kills Pallas to show Athena that's gods have no business caring for the lives of mortals. She will never trust her father again.

 **Artemis  
** Didn't interact with Artemis directly until Orion unless you count the Niobe incident. But Artemis will later hear from her mother Leto how good of a friend Percy was to her while she was escaping Heras wrath.

 **Apollo  
** In Apollos early life Percy approached him a couple of times and like Athena showed him the value of mortal life. When he met Daphne, he was less forceful and instead of being turned into a tree she fell in love with him. When Apollo took her to Olympus to meet his father Zeus killed her claiming his son could do better than a nymph. Like Athena, he never forgot how cold hearted his father is. **I'd like to point out that Apollo still would have probably messed around with other women like all the married gods and goddesses.**

 **Hermes  
** No idea hadn't planned this part yet.

 **Hephaestus  
** Caught Hephaestus after Hera through him off the mountain and helped raise him with the goddess Thetis.

 **Ares  
** No idea hadn't planned this part yet.

 **Random Side Story's any Myths**

 **The Trojan War  
** The idea was for this to be a hard lesson from the fates that some events cannot be avoided (Fixed points in time). Not exactly sure how the war would play out but it would focus on Percy's failed attempts to stop it from taking place.

 **Battle of Thermopylae**

 **Arachne  
** Some kind of lesson for Athena and Arachne about controlling their pride.

 **Intended to have Percy train a few female heroes to try and encourage equality but these hadn't been planned at all. I also planned on asking if there where any particular myths you wanted me to cover.**

 **Future Arc  
** Haven't planned this out beyond the first couple of chapters. First Percy would find Athena in the days leading up to the award ceremony and convince her to back his plan to get the half-bloods and minor gods recognition. This is to show how wise he's become during his time away because he's now playing the 'political' game with the various members of the council. Apart from that, I was just going to cover reactions to the gods finding out what he did to the past and how that affects the relationship between the current timeline characters.

 **Thank you for reading and have a very merry Christmas. Please don't forget to leave feedback as I'd love to hear what you have to say about my overall plan for the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi People!

Just wanted to let you know me and 'J. A. R. G. O. N. S' have released a new story called 'The Place Beyond The Pines' over on their profile and we'd love it if you'd give it a read and tell us what you think. They've worked really hard on it and I think it's well worth your time. You can find the description and links to there profile and story below.

"To some, the place beyond the pines was this mysterious place where they had to confront their destiny. To others, a safe haven where they could live in peace, without being troubled by the outside world. To warriors who lost too much, it is the state of death. The place is where one finds inner peace, and the only way they could find peace for their scarred souls is to finally die"

s/12429727/1/The-Place-Beyond-The-Pines

u/8406568/J-A-R-G-O-N-S


End file.
